papalouiefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Papa Louie 4: When Pancakes Attack!
Papa Louie 4: When Pancakes Attack! is the sequel to Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack. It was released on September 5, 2017. Intro Cooper has just finished serving Kingsley, the fifth customer of the day. Then, "Jojo" walks in. Cooper takes Jojo's order and Prudence gets to work. Cooper then serves Marty and Big Pauly, the sixth and seventh customers. Prudence gives Cooper Jojo's order, and serves it to "Jojo". "Jojo" tips Cooper and gives a warp key disguised as a Blue Ribbon. "Jojo" takes off his clothes, revealing to be Radley Madish. Marty and Big Pauly get sucked in to the protal, Cooper runs to try and escape but gets sucked in anyway. Radley Madish teleports everyone into the Pancakeria, and everyone gets sucked in. Radley Madish tries to kidnap Prudence, who was hiding in the kitchen, but just as Prudence enters the portal the portal disappears and Radley Madish goes back to his secret hideout. Default Character Prudence Skills Ground Pound Wall Climb/Jump Swim Boost Double Jump: Available with Scooter, Timm, Cecilla, Cooper, Carlo Romano, Roy, Kayla, Perri, and Ninjoy. Crawl Push Dash Gliding Customers to be rescued: Feel free to put your own fanmade customers as rescuable customers in each level (cause not everyone may want their customer in here.here). Level 1 (Maple Mountain): * Rescue Big Pauly * Rescue Sue * Rescue Taylor * Rescue Janana * Rescue Carlo Romano Level 2 (Rainbow Mountains): * Rescue Xandra * Rescue Ivy * Rescue Rico * Rescue Bruna Romano * Rescue Robby Level 3 (Cupid Caverns): * Rescue Scarlett * Rescue Akari * Rescue Kayla * Rescue Greg * Rescue Roy Level 4 (Chocomint Lake): * Rescue Georgito * Rescue Doan * Rescue Skyler * Rescue Mitch * Rescue Edna Level 5 (Cletus's Scrapyard): * Rescue Cletus * Rescue Mandi * Rescue Mindy * Rescue Kingsley * Rescue Perri Level 6 (Cherry Blossom Village): * Rescue Tohru * Rescue Austin * Rescue Deano * Rescue Marty * Rescue Maggie Level 7 (Luau Hideout/Luau LePunch Boss Battle): * Rescue Utah * Rescue Chuck * Rescue Kahuna * Rescue Nevada * Rescue Hacky Zak Level 8 (Starlight City): * Rescue Boomer * Rescue Scooter * Rescue Alberto * Rescue Lisa * Rescue Wally * Rescue Annabelle Level 9 (Cosmic Planet): * Rescue Iggy * Rescue Olivia * Rescue Wendy * Rescue Professor Fitz * Rescue Sarge Fan Level 10 (GroovCity): * Rescue Zoe * Rescue Rudy * Rescue Clover * Rescue Clair * Rescue Foodini Level 11 (Spooky Lair): * Rescue Willow * Rescue Kenji * Rescue Sasha * Rescue Tony * Rescue Ninjoy * Rescue Mario and Luigi Level 12 (Something related to Thanksgiving): * Rescue Sienna * Rescue Yui * Rescue Hank * Rescue Hugo * Rescue Allan Level 13 (Santa's Workshop): * Rescue Santa * Rescue Rita * Rescue Olga * Rescue Chester * Rescue Papa Louie * Rescue Henrietta * Rescue Bianca Level 14 (Sakura Bay): * Rescue Emmlette * Rescue Elle * Rescue Koilee * Rescue Wylan B * Rescue Vincent Level 15 (Sarge's Lair/Sarge Boss Fight): * Rescue Captain Cori * Rescue Little Edorado * Rescue Bertha * Rescue Pinch Hitwell * Rescue Tony * Rescue Gino Romano * Rescue Timm and Cecilla Level 16 (Radley's Laboratory/Radley Madish Boss Battle): * Rescue Cooper Level X (X Zone): * Rescue Xolo Category:Games Category:2017 Games Category:Papa Louie Fanon Wiki Games